The Wizarding World of Harry Potter
The Wizarding World of Harry Potter is a themed land that replaced the Merlin Woods portion of the Lost Continent region of Universal's Islands of Adventure, part of the Universal Orlando Resort. The 20-acre area includes attractions, restaurants, and shops themed around a recreation of Hogwarts Castle and Hogsmeade Village. Background *On May 30th, 2007, the plans for the Harry Potter-themed area were announced during a joint press conference with Warner Bros. and Universal.Mugglenet.com's various reports on the Theme Park *On September 15th, 2009, during a press conference featuring Tom Felton, Universal revealed the official names of the three main park rides.Wizarding World Theme Park to open Spring 2010, rides confirmed *On March 25th, 2010, the grand opening date was announced. *On May 20th, 2010, Matthew Lewis, Emma Watson, James Phelps, Oliver Phelps, and Robbie Coltrane had a tour of the area. *On May 28th, 2010, Universal began letting park guests preview the area. *On June 16th, 2010, a celebration was held with the Orlando Philharmonic performing music from the Harry Potter series led by composer John Williams. The Frog Choir sang Double Trouble conducted by Warwick Davis. Actors Bonnie Wright, Matthew Lewis, Tom Felton, Michael Gambon, James Phelps, and Oliver Phelps arrived on the Knight Bus. Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint arrived in the Flying Ford Anglia. *On June 18th, 2010, Daniel Radcliffe and the cast in attendance officially welcomed the first group of guests into The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. *The Wizarding World of Harry Potter has been estimated to cost at least $265 million. *Over 600 items have been created to be sold in the Wizarding World based on products from the Harry Potter series. Butterbeer, wands make Wizarding World of Harry Potter a potential sales bonanza for Universal *Foods and drinks that appeared in the books and films (like Butterbeer and Pumpkin Juice) are also available. *It is rumormed that a former Death Eater has resumed his role as a wizard and has been seen on both tv and by fans as Working at the Wizarding World of Harry PotterHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) DVD 2nd-Disc Special Feature: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Sneak Peak Attractions *Dragon Challenge - Twin inverted roller coasters. *Flight of the Hippogriff - A family roller coaster. *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey - An indoor dark ride. *Ollivander's Wand Shop - Interactive show where the wand chooses you. Restaurants *Hog's Head *Three Broomsticks Inn Shops *Dervish and Banges - Sells Quidditch equipment, Triwizard apparel, Spectrespecs and Remembralls. *Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods - Sells Ministry of Magic and magical creatures merchandise, Omnioculars, and even remote control Golden Snitches. *Honeydukes - A recreation of the Hogsmeade sweetshop selling notable treats such as Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. *The Owl Post - Send letters with a certified Hogsmeade postmark. *Zonko's Joke Shop - A joke shop with a collection of tricks and jokes, including Extendable Ears, Boxing Telescopes and Sneakoscopes. Other Items of Interest *At the entrance of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter there is a recreation of Hogsmeade Station featuring the Hogwarts Express and the Conductor who welcomes guests to Hogsmeade *Students from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute have a performance similar to the one seen in the film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. called the "Triwizard Spirit Rally" on the grounds of Hogwarts. It is hosted by a Hogwarts Prefect. *Students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Frog Choir perform songs from the Harry Potter films with large frogs croaking out the bass line. Music is done in the style of Toxic Audio. *There is a Gringotts themed Automated Teller Machine. *The voice of Moaning Myrtle can be heard speaking to guests in the Hogsmeade Public Conveniences. Storefronts Window displays throughout Hogsmeade featuring stores and items from the Harry Potter Series. *Dogweed and Deathcap *Dominic Maestro's *Gladrags Wizardwear *J. Pippin's Potions *McHavelock's Wizarding Headgear *Potage's Cauldron Shop *Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop *Spintwitches *The Magic Neep *Tomes and Scrolls *Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment External Links *Official Website *Media Website *Orlando United-Islands of Adventure *Screamscape-Islands of Adventure *Harry Potter Theme Park Info Notes and references fr:Le Monde ensorcelé de Harry Potter Category:Locations (real-world) Category:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter